User talk:TrailerParkApe
Help from the Vault I thought I should reply here. This wiki looks really good for being just an hour old. The first thing that you should focus on is what you're doing now, creating pages and adding content. The next step would be, changing the appearance of the wiki to fit the subject (i.e. Changing the skin and choosing the right color scheme). I have some useful links on editing the skin here. Just let me know what you need done and I'll try to help as well as I can. --Anon (Talk) 09:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not an admin yet, you would have to change my , but that can wait. : First I'd like to find a nice Favicon, and check out some other stuff. --Anon (Talk) 09:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for making me an admin :) :: I just uploaded a Chili Pepper favicon, how does it look? --Anon (Talk) 10:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Template I think we should create an infobox template for the peppers, but I don't know what info it should include. example: Image = Image here Name = Name of the pepper Scoville Scale = # on the scale Color = ?? Shape = ?? I'm clueless about differences between different chili peppers, so what information should the template contain? --Anon (Talk) 17:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sample page I'm currently trying out different looks for this wiki, check out this sample page to see what I just brewed up. I'm gonna try a couple of different, so I'll let you know when I make a new one. Also do you have any specific colors that you would like to use? --Anon (Talk) 20:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm just a beginner at this stuff my self, compared to other users, but I'm getting better at it every day :) : I'm going to be offline for a while, when I come back I'll try to make a different look. --Anon (Talk) 21:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New theme Hey, I just created a more mellow theme which would fit the growing aspect of this wiki, check it out here. This theme is much more customized and almost every individual little thing can be changed and adjusted, so if you'd like to change something it would take just a couple of minutes. I'm still going to edit it a bit more, but I gotta learn how to, first. I'll let you know when it's done. :) --Anon (Talk) 08:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : I'm really glad you like it. I'm going to implement it right now along with the new infobox template. : If you have any questions or need something done, then feel free to ask, I'm always happy to help :) --Anon (Talk) 22:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Main page I didn't notice that, I'll try to find a fix for it ASAP. --Anon (Talk) 05:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Haha, I already found the the script for it, but it doesn't want work on my test wiki. I'll try until I can get it right. : If I can't get it to work, then I'll wait until Porter acts on this forum, which concerns the same thing :) --Anon (Talk) 05:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I got the script to work, but it messed up the background layout so I had to change it a bit. Check it out at my test wiki and tell me what you think. --Anon (Talk) 07:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Then I'm gonna move the script here. ::: Also, I saw your recent activity at the Vault, and I can safely say that you are doing a really great job and we'll need more people like you when New Vegas comes out. --Anon (Talk) 07:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's gonna be a war zone, but since I mostly fix vandalism at the Vault then I will be taking care of that :D --Anon (Talk) 07:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thats true, there's a lot of clever vandals out there, and they always have something funny to say. --Anon (Talk) 07:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I'm from all around, but I currently live in New York, and I'm an insomniac :) :: Where are you from? --Anon (Talk) 08:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I figured out you were either from the west coast or from Britain, because of the times that you're online :P ::: It's good that I don't have to go to work this week, I really need to get used to sleeping. --Anon (Talk) 08:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: The great thing about wikia is that we cover all time zones, so a wiki can be active all around the clock, the bad thing is that most of the time you don't know who you're working with :) --Anon (Talk) 20:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You can change the time stamp in > Date and Time. I've got it set to eastern time but apparently it doesn't work as I'm still seeing (21:00), it worked before. --Anon (Talk) 21:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I went offline for a while. I just realized that the time only changes in the recent changes and while viewing revisions, but the time stamp that goes with the signature stays the same. That's what sleep deprivation does to me :P --Anon (Talk) 23:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, I've gotten a good night's sleep today, just a couple more nights like that and my internal clock will reset itself. --Anon (Talk) 19:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Back I've been pretty busy lately myself. Also you don't have to worry about making new pages they will come in the future, what we need here is more good editors. I moved to the Red Dead wiki for a while, it's chaos over there. --Anon (Talk) 05:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : I've had my Xbox for almost four years now and still no red-ring, I think that if you kick the console out of frustration every 6 months or so, then that prevents it from braking. This doesn't work with joysticks though, as I've gone through 10 of those :D --Anon (Talk) 01:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My home I'll see what I can do. But it'll have to wait 'till tomorrow, I need some sleep :) --Anon (Talk) 03:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Finally got it. I couldn't figure out how to make 'My Home' fixed-width my self so I posted a forum on central and they helped me out. Sorry it took so long :) --Anon talk 00:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I've been slacking off a bit lately :D :: Do you have any more ideas I could help with? --Anon talk 19:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently replaying Oblivion, heaven't played it in more then a year, I never realized realized how buggy it is :P I'm gonna be away for about two weeks pretty soon (not sure when yet), not sure if I'll have internet there but I don't think so. So I might just disappear from wiki one day without a word :) --Anon talk 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I'm not an admin there yet, but I had a couple of people suggesting I request adminship in the past, just look at my talk page :) I've got rollback there, and for now that's all I need. I might however make a request just before New Vegas comes out, but that depends on how active I am prior to the release and on how many inactive admins come back from their 'vacation'. Also to check out all the admins on a wiki you can look at . --Anon talk 20:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello I've been working in upstate New York for about a month, I had a week off but it was really busy. I'm going back up there in about 20 minutes, so good luck on your adminship request, you will make a great admin. I'll talk to you when I get back. --Anon talk 20:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm back What suggestions do you have in mind? Also, Congratulations on becoming an admin at the Vault! --Anon talk 13:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : The work itself was okay (instilling and finishing hardwood floors all by my lonesome), but the conditions that I lived in were terrible, bad food, no TV, no internet, no cellphone reception, just my laptop, a bunch of DVDs and a couple things to read. Fortunately I survived and lost some weight in the process. :D : I don't know when I'll be coming back to the Vault as a regular editor, probably won't be until New Vegas comes out. After I come back I might post an admin request but I think I'll need to be active for at least a month or two before I do so. : By "condense the format" do you mean to make everything fixed-width (like the Main Page), rounded edges, both or something completely different? :) --Anon talk 20:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I've worked in construction ever since I was 16, I get a good workout and the pay is good. Also somehow I can't imagine myself working in a store or doing deliveries. :) School's starting in 2 days so I'll probably work weekends. :: I'll scan the Vault's MediaWiki pages and see what I can dig out. :: I also can't wait for New Vegas, but I think I'll order it online and wait until it comes, when I ordered Fallout 3 GOTY it came 2 days before its release, so maybe I'll get lucky again :D --Anon talk 01:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Haha, I've gotten into construction because of my mother, she got me a job in her friend's husband's company hoping that I won't like it and start studying more, well that didn't work :) ::: I might not get on to the scanning the vault and customizing this wiki for a couple of days, because I just activated the achievement scoring system on another wiki that I run and it needs a lot of customization and policing, also I'm starting school tomorrow and don't know how much work I'll have on my shoulders. Once I get everything sorted out, I will get to work on the condensing :D --Anon talk 18:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm 20 (almost 21, but I don't have problems with buying beer :D). And the other wiki I run is The South Park Archives, I'm not a hard-core fun, but the wiki needed lots of help so I joined in. --Anon talk 19:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I usually only drink when there's an occasion, but I don't mind a beer after a long day's of work. ::::: I've been a South Park fan for a long time, but I only gotten really into it when I started editing the SP wiki. --Anon talk 19:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: It's better to stay away from those things, I know because I used to smoke and it was really hard to quit, I also have a friend he was beginning to get addicted to alcohol! Fortunately he realized what was happening and just stopped drinking all together. I did some drugs but never hardcore and never on regular basis, just pot and ecstasy (haven't used any of those for more then a year). And I honestly think that it's all just a waste of time and money. :::::: Beer is still good :D --Anon talk 19:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Beer at a stadium or a race track tastes much better then a regular beer, even though it's much more expensive :) Madison Square Garden beer costs $7 (I don't know about the Yankee Stadium) while if you want to get a beer during the Canadian F1 GP you'll have to shell out C$10, IT'S MADNESS!! But those occasions do make great father son moments :) --Anon talk 20:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I think it's still worth it. I'm a huge Formula 1 fan and when I went to Canada in mid July, it cost me more then $1000 for a three day weekend, so spending 60 bucks on beer doesn't seem so bad :) :::::::: Also Montreal is a great city to visit, there's no crime there! --Anon talk 20:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Oh yeah, I'm a huge Top Gear fan as well :D ::::::::: It's the best and most watched show on earth, 350 million viewers worldwide!!! --Anon talk 20:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I've got both Speed and BBC America as well as a DVR, so I'm currently watching the things I missed during the last 5 weeks, that's 10 Top Gear episodes and 2 races, and since I watch all of the race, practice and qualifying included, it adds up to 7-8 hours per Gran Prix. It will take me at least 2 weeks to watch it all :) --Anon talk 20:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Haha, I've gotten obsessed with F1, it's like a drug :) I watch everything. I'm currently watching the practice before the race and I'm still entertained, it's sick :D ::::::::::: And my favorite race is this weekend! --Anon talk 20:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: For me it's just as much about the track as it is about a driver or a team (My favorites; Nurburgring Nordschleife, Silverstone, Spa Francorchamps, Monaco, Monza and Laguna Seca). But I do sometimes watch NASCAR and NHRA, just because I love all cars (well, most cars). --Anon talk 21:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: I prefer F1 over anything :) ::::::::::::: I would love if there was an F1 race at Laguna Seca, I would go there, no matter how much it would cost me. I'll probably go to Austin TX for the 2012 US GP, but it all depends on what kind of track they'll build there :D --Anon talk 21:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: That is a weird GP, but with Champ Cars everything is possible. --Anon talk 21:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Skin changes It did take me a long time, but it was really easy. :) I rounded the edges for the borders and made everything "fixed width". How does it look? --Anon talk 02:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, it was easy. The only hard part was finding the codes, and then getting them to work. The current MediaWiki:Monaco.css has too much scripts on it, so the ones at the end don't always work as they should, I'll try to clean it up once I have a little spare time. : Remember me saying that that I've never had to deal with the "ring of death" on my xbox 360. Well, I just got it :D --Anon talk 00:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :: If you get into it, then you'll see that it's not that hard. Just look at Porter, he had no experience when he started and look at his skills now, it's amazing! :: Even though me warranty ran out at least a year ago, I'm still covered for the "red ring of death". So I'll be sending my console to microsoft for fixing at no charge to me. Unfortunately, I'll probably get it back when New Vegas will be out already. --Anon talk 13:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I thought about getting the 360S, but after seeing that I'm still covered for the RRoD, I decided to do that instead. Besides, I like saving money :D --Anon talk 18:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for your vote on my adminship :D --Anon talk 01:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Photo Request Hi, I am a graphic designer at a food company and am interested in using your jalapeno photo for one of our package designs. Please let me know if we can purchase this royalty free. Thanks, Shani 20:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Active Is this wiki still active? I'd love to help. Let me know. — Bryan Landry (talk) 23:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Delete Rocoto because it is not working!